Payback
by iTravel
Summary: Sasuke has rejected Sakura one too many times. Now, she's had enough. She wants to get back at him... How? Let's just say her revenge includes alcohol and dancing atop a bar. She'll show him who really wants who.
1. Chapter 1

**It's time for a little…Payback**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone. I got this inspiration from listening to the song "Get Naked" by Britney Spears. Now before you turn your nose up to this song because it's by Britney, the story goes along perfectly with the song. However, in order to get the full effect of the story you NEED to listen to the song. Look it up on the Internet or something, but I would definitely recommend listening the song when the time is right. It will make everything perfectly clear; trust me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I do not own "Get Naked" by Britney Spears.**

**NOTE: THIS IS A RE-WRITE. 4/11/08**

"Please, Sasuke, I'm not asking if you're in love with me, and I'm not asking for a commitment, all I'm asking is if you have any feelings for me at all. It doesn't have to be love just yet." Sakura pleaded with her love interest of 8 years.

A part of Sakura couldn't believe she was currently in this position. The day that he had left her eight years ago, she swore that she was going to change and become stronger; she was no longer going to be a burden. But, he had come back into her life after finally killing Itachi, and she had tried to make it look like she didn't give a shit either way, but she couldn't bring herself to stop begging him. It was a bit embarrassing, really. She must have seemed so desperate, but she kept telling herself that she was just determined. _'Yeah right.'_

Tired of seeming so desperate, she also swore to herself that this was going to be that _last_ time she expressed her love to him. She was now a very attractive 20-year-old woman. She was no longer a 12-year-old love-obsessed young girl.

_This was the last chance he was going to get_.

She held her breath knowing what he was going to say. And sure enough,

"You're annoying." He said without turning around. Sasuke then sighed and continued walking down the road heading for the Uchiha compound.

Sakura closed her eyes fully expecting the tears to come. Only one tear however, spilled over and ran down her smooth skin, and it was not due to sadness – it was disappointment. She was disappointed in herself for holding on the hope that he would one-day change his mind.

Something within her snapped when he said that. She had heard that stupid saying too many times. She was tired of him rejecting her. On a more positive note, she realized that this time, the rejection didn't hurt as much as the other times.

"I've had enough," she whispered to no one in particular. _'I've cried over you too many times, Uchiha. And I'm not doing it any more.'_ Her eyes shone with determination. She didn't even notice that Naruto had come up behind her and was talking.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Are you listening to me?"

Sakura's eyes focused on the kyuubi container, a smirk on her lips. '_It's time, Uchiha. Time for some payback. You won't know what hit you.'_ Ignoring whatever Naruto was saying to her, she opened her mouth and said to him,

"Make sure Sasuke is at Sound tonight at 11." Without waiting for his answer, she turned around and headed for her apartment, leaving Naruto with an open mouth and a confused expression. _'Sound?'_ he thought to himself. _'I doubt I will be able to get Sasuke to go to a club…'_

As soon as she was no longer within earshot of Naruto, Sakura opened up her cell phone and pressed the speed dial, the smirk still on her lips. '_I could have almost any guy I want in this town, and it's time to show him what he's missing_.'

"Hey forehead, what can I do for you?" Her best friend answered after 3 rings.

"Come to my house tonight at 9, Ino. We're going out."

"Out?! Finally! I've been waiting for this call."

"Ino, I'm serious. We're not going for a night of fun."

Sakura was met with silence for a couple of seconds on the other side of the phone. Then, she could _hear_ her best friend smirking.

"It's about time we showed that cold-hearted bastard that you don't need him! What are you going to do? Oh, I know! Let's make him jealous!"

It was Sakura's time to smirk. "I have something a bit more…entertaining planned for our friend Ice Bitch."

Ino laughed. "I like the way you think. I'll be at your house at nine. Oh my gosh, I am already so excited."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah it's time for a little payback."

XXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang at 8:56 pm. Sakura went downstairs still with her hair in a towel, and with a purple robe on. She opened the door.

Ino was standing on her doorstep with tight straight-leg dark blue jeans on and blue glittery heels. She also had on a black jacket. Her eye shadow was tinted blue and her hair was down and curled.

She smiled at Sakura, walked past her and said, "Hello there Miss Devious. I must tell you that I cannot wait to go to Sound tonight. I don't know what you have planned, but I cannot wait to get some emotions out of Ice Bitch."

Sakura laughed, "I can't believe we actually call him that."

"Well the name does fit…" Ino walked into Sakura's black and white living room and sat on her black leather couch.

"So are you going to tell me about this little plan of yours?" Ino asked.

Sakura sat down on the couch next to her and crossed her legs. "Well, I don't want to spoil the fun for you, but I will tell you that those pole dancing lessons we took together will be put to good use."

Ino burst out laughing. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Let's just say that your best friend got her heart broken one too many times, and she has decided that since words don't seem to work with him, there are other methods of…persuasion." Ino laughed harder and Sakura joined her.

The girls rose from the couch and Sakura led the way up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom.

"So have you picked out an outfit yet?" Ino asked as she unzipped her jacket and laid it on Sakura's bed to reveal her black see-through lace shirt she was wearing with a black push up bra underneath.

"Yes, I have the perfect outfit." Sakura went into her bathroom to blow her hair dry. After twenty minutes or so, she came out holding a curling iron.

"Should I curl my hair before or after I get dressed?" She asked Ino.

"After. Clothes first, then hair, then makeup." She said while lying on the bed.

Sakura walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a black belt and black stiletto heels. She then walked over to her wardrobe to pick out a pair of black lacey panties.

"What about your shirt?" Ino asked, confused. Sakura's only answer was a playful smirk as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Ino sighed as laid back down onto Sakura's black satin sheets.

About ten minutes later, Sakura opened the door and saw Ino's jaw drop.

"OH.MY.GOSH. I cannot BELIEVE you are wearing that." Ino shrieked. Then she burst into laughter. "Although, if I wanted to get a guy, I'd probably wear the same thing. I just hope Kakashi isn't there to see in that. He probably wouldn't be able to contain himself. That'd just be weird."

"I don't know about that." Sakura smiled. "He's pretty hot underneath all those clothes." She walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Ino's shocked expression.

"I won't even ask," she said, raising her hands in surrender. "I don't want to know how you know that."

Sakura walked over to the mirror to look at herself. _Damn_, she looked pretty good. She had on dark blue jeans that made her ass look perfect. Her shoes made her 4 inches taller than she really was. Her waist long pink hair was gorgeous and straight. It was her shirt however, that made the outfit.

"I'll say again, that I cannot believe you are wearing that shirt. If you can even call it a shirt."

Sakura's "shirt" was really a piece of black fabric that was maybe 5 inches in diameter. It was twisted around her neck in a halter-top-like fashion, then it crisscrossed over her breasts and then tied around her back. It didn't really leave anything up the imagination.

"No wonder why I didn't see you grab a shirt before. That's the smallest thing I've ever seen." Ino was right. It was really looked like a scarf that was twisted to hide the right spots and then tied in the back. "If Sasuke can keep his hands off you after he sees you in this, then we just need to admit that the man is gay. Although you might just be able to get gay men in that thing as well."

Sakura then walked into the bathroom to curl a few strands of her hair. She preferred it straight, so she curled a piece of hair about ever four inches or so all around her head. She then applied black mascara and a dusting of black eye shadow and some pink lip-gloss. She really didn't need that much make up. She looked at the clock that now read 10:46.

"Let's go." Sakura called to Ino as she walked out of the room.

Ino looked at her and sighed. _'Poor guy won't know what hit him.'_ She then stood up and walked to the other side of the room, shut off the light and closed the door.

Despite her confident exterior, Sakura was nervous. _'What will Sasuke think? Will he think I'm a slut? What if Tsunade finds out? I'll be so dead. I hope Kakashi isn't there. That would be awkward.'_

"Will you relax? You'll be fine. This was your idea, remember?" Ino tried to be reassuring.

She was right, though. This _was_ Sakura's own idea. Sasuke wanted to play hard to get? Well Sakura was done with his mind games. It was time for a little game of her own. She wasn't stupid. She saw the way he looked at her when he thought she didn't notice. He stared at her all the time actually. She didn't know why he just didn't admit to having some feelings for her. She wasn't asking to marry him (although that idea had crossed her mind) she just wanted to know if he liked her! _'Well this is his own fault. He should know better by now than to screw with the heart and mind of Haruno Sakura.'_ Sakura smirked; she was ready.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today. But I like it." Ino said as they walked down the road to the hottest club in town. It would take about twenty minutes to walk there, but Sakura wanted to make sure that Sasuke was inside and seated at one of the tables so she could make an entrance. The nervousness that she was feeling a moment ago was completely replaced with excitement. _'Who gives a shit was Sasuke thinks of me? He's never going to admit his feelings for me anyway. So let's play around with him a little.'_ The adrenaline now pumping in Sakura's veins almost made her want to run all the way to the club.

XXXXXXX

Naruto somehow had managed to get Sasuke to come into Sound. With a sigh a relief, Naruto's thoughts turned to Sakura. _'This had better be worth it.'_ He thought with a frown. _'I had to promise to not speak to him for a month and put duct tape over my mouth while training with him.'_

He and Sasuke had found seats at a table not far from the bar. The club was divided into two parts. There was the side that they were now on, with the bar and a couple of tables, then on the other side of the club, there was the DJ and about 200 hundred bodies moving to the beat of the current song. Naruto looked down at his watch, which currently read 11:12 pm.

"Do you want me to get some drinks?" Naruto asked his currently brooding friend.

Sasuke leaned back in the chair with his arms folded and glared at Naruto.

"I'll take that as a 'no'". Naruto said while going over to the bar.

Sasuke looked around the club. _'What am I doing here?_' He asked himself. Sasuke saw Kakashi sitting with Asuma and Genma at a table not far away from them. Kakashi felt someone's eyes on him and looked over to see Sasuke looking at him. After a 'What-are-you-doing-here-I-never-thought-I'd-catch-you-dead-in-a-place-like-this' look, Kakashi gave Sasuke an eye crinkle and a wave and turned back to talk to his fellow jounins.

'_Oh yeah. Naruto said that Sakura wanted to talk to me. How many times am I going to have to keep hurting her? I don't want a relationship right now. Why can't she see that?'_

Sasuke sighed and focused on Naruto who was bringing two beers over to the table.

"Is she here yet?" Naruto asked. He took Sasuke's lack of answering as a 'no'.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had been quiet for a while now. Ino looked over and saw the excitement in her eyes.

"You ready?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "Absolutely."

Ino grinned. "Let's go". She took Sakura's hand and led her into the club.

Once through the door, Ino let go of Sakura's hand.

"Okay. Here we go…well here _you_ go, I guess." Ino looked around the bar area and spotted Naruto and a very angry looking Sasuke.

Ino turned back around and saw Sakura looking at Sasuke. She had a seductive smirk on her face and her eyes held determination. Ino put her hands on Sakura' shoulders.

"Take a deep breath. This is it. Deep breaths."

"Relax Ino. I'm going to be doing the heavy lifting here not you."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just a bit nervous for you. This could end two very different ways. Either you look like a total slut and Sasuke doesn't give a shit, or Sasuke realizes how badly he wants you, and you still look like a slut."

"Wow Ino thanks for the words of confidence."

Ino took another deep breath and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened them and took her hands off Sakura's shoulders.

"You're right. We both know he wants you, he just won't admit it." Ino clasped her hands together and squeaked, "I'm so excited!"

"Are you schizophrenic, Pig?" Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No. I just had a momentary lapse of confidence, that's all. I'm totally stoked now."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Sakura looked around and saw Naruto talking to Sasuke, and smirked.

"Alright Pig. Mission Payback is commencing."

Ino looked like she was going to burst with excitement, and then two seconds later switched into Seductive Ino. "Excuse me while I work my magic."

Sakura watched Ino as she walked up to the DJ and asked him to play Sakura's song of choice. He nodded and then she whispered something in his ear that caused his mouth to open in shock. Whether he blushed or not, Sakura couldn't see in this lighting.

"Typical," Sakura whispered.

Sakura made sure to keep herself hidden in the shadows as she watched Ino walk over to Naruto and Sasuke's table.

"Hey guys," Ino purred. "Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer she sat herself down next to Naruto.

"Hey Ino. Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled and looked directly at Sasuke who was pretending not to be interested, but she could tell he wanted to know as well. Looking at him right in the eye she said, "Yes as a matter of fact, I have seen Sakura." Sasuke raised an eyebrow when she didn't elaborate.

Suddenly, Sakura's song started to play and Ino had to bite her tongue from bursting out into laughter; she was _so_ excited. '_I can't wait to see the look on his face_.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked at Ino and smiled when she heard "Get Naked" by Britney Spears start to play.

'_Here goes nothing_.'

Ino looked over and smirked. '_Knock him dead, Forehead_.' Sakura smirked back understanding. Sakura had already shrugged off her jacket and gave it to Ino before she had sat down. Because of the lack of lighting in the club, the boys didn't notice Ino was carrying more than one jacket.

Sasuke looked at Ino and followed her line of sight and spotted Sakura over whispering something into the bartender's ear. Said bartender smiled and nodded.

"What is Sakura doing?" Sasuke asked Ino, unable to contain himself.

Ino looked at him and said with a knowing smile on her lips, "Teaching you a lesson."

Sasuke didn't question her further. Naruto was about to ask what she meant when he heard catcalls from the crowd and looked over just in time to see Sakura jump on top of the bar. She then bent down and grabbed three shots of vodka and downed them before anyone could stop her.

'_What the hell is she doing?_' Sasuke asked himself.

Without sparing Sasuke a glance, Sakura then proceeded to walk to the left side of the bar and grabbed onto the stripper's pole that was a few feet away from the DJ.

'_She's not going to_ – ' Sasuke said to himself.

Sakura then grabbed onto the pole with her right hand and put her left arm in the air and began swaying her hips seductively to the music. Then she started grinding with the pole. Her eyes cast downward looking at nothing in particular – she wasn't concentrating on anything except the music.

_Yes_, Sasuke. Yes, apparently she _**is**_ going to.

_**My body is calling out for you bad boy…**_

Sakura then turned around and put both arms above her head and grabbed the pole above her. She put her back against the pole and slowly slid down it. When she was crouched down, she kept her arms above her and slid back up the pole.

'_What is she doing?_' Sasuke didn't realize that his Sharingan had activated. '_Why does she want all these perverts thinking about her like that?' _

Oh, Sasuke. You are _**so**_ in denial.

Kakashi was looking at his former student with his jaw on the floor (not that you could see it). He had never seen her so – so… confident…so…sexy. '_Oh God, bad thoughts. BAD THOUGHTS_.' Kakashi had to avert his gaze. There was no way he wanted to think about the pink haired girl like _that_.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke suddenly got the urge to walk up her and pull her off the bar so people would stop staring at her --

-- but he could move. He couldn't stop watching her. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to make her to dance like that _on_ him.

Why was it that he kept saying no to her? He watched her lick her lips and bite her bottom lip. He couldn't remember. He tried to remember what his name was. He couldn't remember. He forgot where he was and who he was with. He couldn't think of anything but her right now.

Ino looked over at the stunned Uchiha and smiled at his lust-filled eyes. '_Got him_.'

She turned her attention back to Sakura.

_**What I gotta do to get you to want my body?**_

XXXXXXXX

Sakura put her right hand one the pole and arched her back so that her head was about two feet off the bar top. She then pulled herself back up and let go of the bar completely. She walked into the center of the bar and raised her eyes to the crowd—but she still didn't spare Sasuke a glance.

_**I got a plan we can do it just what you wanna baby, baby, baby…**_

_**As long as you wanna come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby…**_

Her body still moving to the music, she raised her hands and tangled them in her hair while rolling her hips forward and backward. Then she moved her hands slowly down her neck, over the sides of her breasts, down her stomach, over her hips and as her hands got lower, she bent her knees and crouched down until her hands were over her knees. She then turned to the side and began dragging her hands up to her inner thighs, up over her stomach and back up into her hair, while moving her hips in a circular motion.

Sasuke had gone pale. '_Oh my God'_ was the only thought that passed his mind.

Naruto didn't know what to make of the current situation. He figured from the conversation he had overheard this morning, that she was going to get Sasuke back someway…but _this_? No he never expected her to go _this_ far.

Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke's expression. He saw the shock briefly pass through the Uchiha's eyes, but it was then overcome by excitement. '_Serves the bastard right.'_

XXXXXX

'_This is so much fun'_ Sakura kept thinking to herself. She really was having the time of her life up on the bar. The adrenaline pumping in her veins erased any nervousness she might have had. Her mind went blank as soon as she jumped onto the wooded platform. She had one thing on her mind '_I'll show you who's in control of whom, Uchiha Sasuke_.'

Sakura liked the attention she was getting. She saw Naruto's shocked expression, Ino's smirk, and Kakashi's embarrassment in the crowd.

'_Poor guy.'_ She thought. _'I bet it's a bit embarrassing seeing someone who you consider your sister dancing like this…_'

The point in the song where Sakura had planned to blow Sasuke's socks (or pants) off was coming. Sakura smiled; she had planned this part down in her head perfectly.

She was still standing in the middle of the bar…suddenly the music changed and she snapped her eyes up to Sasuke and saw the desire in his eyes before he put the tip of her thumb in her mouth…

_**If I get on top you're gone loose you mind…**_

_**I understand that you don't got no man **_

_**And I just want to take your hand**_

_**And I need you to understand…**_

She put her left hand in her hair and took right thumb out of her mouth, making sure to get some saliva on it. She lowered herself onto her knees so she was more on eye-level with the crowd. She kept her lips parted; her hips still swaying. '_Let's see how good your self control is now Sasuke_.'

Sakura kept her hand in her hair and not breaking eye contact, she dragged her wet thumb down the middle of her chest and down her flat abdomen, leaving a wet trail traveling down her body. She then hooked her thumb into the top of her pants and pulled her jeans down as low as possible with her belt still on. Whether her black lace underwear was visible, she did not know. She saw Sasuke's eye trail down her body following her thumb. She let her other hand fall from her hair and travel down, making sure she draw attention to her left breast and hooked her thumb into the top of her pants, pulling the left side down as low as possible as well. She then saw Sasuke's eyes snap back to her face, where she deliberately ran her tongue across her top row of teeth. Seeing that his Sharingan was activated she knew that he would be able to read her lips when she mouthed the lyrics,

_**I just wanna take it off**_

_**I just wanna take it off…**_

She then unhooked her fingers and ran her hands down as slowly as possible down until they were in between her legs. Stopping there for a second or two, she continued to reach lower until her hands glided past her inner thighs to her knees; she never broke eye contact with him except when he would let his eyes flicker to where her hands were touching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino snorted. '_Does she _have_ to make it look like she is having sex with herself?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was vaguely aware that everyone in the entire club, including those who were dancing on the other side, were now watching her.

Still on her knees, she ran her hands back up the inside of her thighs, over her abs, over her breasts and back up her into her hair. She then rocked back onto her heels, and shifted her hips so her ass could face the side. She then put her hands on her knees and slowly picked herself up into a standing position while arching her back – never breaking Sasuke's gaze. Sakura could have sworn she saw Sasuke lick his lips while she was touching herself.

The song was coming to an end. She knew that after Britney was done singing, there was about 15 seconds left of music in the song. She could only pray that the DJ would play the end of song, so that she could make her exit. Sakura jumped down off the bar after the singing ended, but the music remained. Those who had remained in front of the bar moved to the side and cleared a path as Sakura confidently walked up the table that her 3 friends occupied. Naruto looked like he was torn between yelling at her for putting up such a display, and amusement. Ino looked like she had just won a million dollars, and Sasuke…well Sasuke looked like he would have sex with her right there on the table if he had the opportunity.

'_Not tonight, Sasuke_.' Sakura smiled to herself.

Sakura walked up to the table and looked at Ino who promptly handed Sakura her jacket. Taking one last look at Sasuke, Sakura smirked and without one word, walked straight out of the club, totally ignoring the shocked and confused expressions of almost every occupant.

Ino laughed at the expression on Sasuke's face…he obviously thought that Sakura was going to say something or beg him to come home with her…

Hearing Ino's laughter, Sasuke looked up into her startlingly blue eyes. "What are you laughing at?" He asked almost angrily.

Ino smirked and stood up to put her jacket on. After zipping it, she looked Sasuke right in the eye and said,

"Payback is a bitch."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**There you have it! The new and improved version as it was meant to be.**

**--Cait**


	2. Chapter 2

**The only word I can say is: WOW. You guys make me smile! You're reviews were amazing! I had soooo much fun writing this story…so I decided to write another chapter for you )**

**Thank you for your constant support!**

**I do not own…anything…nope, nothing at all.**

**To think that this was supposed to be a one-shot, and now I'm on chapter 5…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched at Sakura walked out of the club. Naruto was in…shock. His mouth was wide open as he watched Ino walk out of the club after Sakura. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be cracking up right now, or really pissed off.

He took one glance at the Sasuke's expression and he made up his mind.

He burst out laughing.

"HAHA…I can't believe she just did that! HAHAHHAHAHA. You should see your face!!! HAHAHHA."

"Shut up, dobe. That wasn't funny."

Naruto continued his laughter.

Sai walked out of the bathroom. Glancing around at everyone's stupefied expressions, he asked,

"So…what'd I miss?"

Naruto laughed harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a good ten minutes of laughing, Naruto looked around the club. Apparently the DJ had been caught up in Sakura's performance too, because there was a full 2 minutes of silence before another song was played.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who, incidentally, _still_ looked pissed.

"Oi, teme, what's the matter? Are you sorry you passed up your chance?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he picked up his black jacket and walked out of the club as well.

Naruto sniggered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi watched as Sakura walked straight out of the club after her… 'show'.

'_Why would she only stay here for 10 minutes? What the hell was that about?_'

Kakashi watched as Naruto held his sides in laughter. He then watched a very unhappy Sasuke walk out of the club as well.

Kakashi smirked.

'_Oh. I see_…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked out of the club feeling numb; the adrenaline still pumping in her veins.

'_Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that…'_

"SAKURA!" She turned around when she heard her name being called. Ino ran up to her…

…then started laughing.

"I cannot (laugh…breathe) believe you just (laugh…breathe) did that (more laughter)."

"Ohmigod did you see his face?" Ino continued when she caught her breath.

"Yeah, he looked like he wanted to do me right there." Sakura said with a smile.

"(laughter) His expression was priceless!"

Sakura rolled her eyes in a playful manner, then the girls started to walk back towards Sakura's house.

"So Forehead…do you want to make a bet on how long it'll take him to come begging? I say that he'll come tonight."

"No way. He's too stubborn. He wants me to make the first move. He will definitely come within the next…five days. If he doesn't come in the next five days, then the man needs to become a celibate monk."

The girls laughed the entire way back to their respective houses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things had been…shall we say…rather awkward in Konoha the next day.

Word of Sakura's little stunt had gotten around the village quickly. No one really knew how to react. Some found it hilarious, some thought it was inappropriate, while others were confused.

Tsunade, however, was far less than pleased.

"Good morning, Sakura," Tsunade said in a far-too-sweet voice.

'_Oh, shit. She knows. Well lets get this over with then.'_

"Good morning, Tsunade-shishou."

"I received the strangest new this morning."

Sakura gulped. "Oh? What's that?" Her voice was an octave higher than normal.

"I have received reports that you put on a bit of a show last night…would you mind explaining that to me?"

"Well…"

"Hush. I do not want to hear your excuses. What you did last night was unacceptable and extremely inappropriate."

Silence.

"Hai. I am sorry if I caused you any embarrassment." Sakura lowered her head.

Tsunade started to laugh.

Sakura looked up swiftly.

Suddenly Tsunade was laughing so hard that Sakura had to laugh as well.

"However, I sure would have liked to been there. I wish I could have seen you give that boy a taste of his own medicine."

Sakura smiled.

"Please tell me that you did not go home with him last night."

Sakura smirked. "Of course not, Tsunade-shishou. I plan on keeping him waiting a bit longer. This time, he will come to me."

"Good girl. You're dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three nights after Sakura's dance at the club, Sasuke had had enough of the silent treatment. He knew that she was doing this on purpose, but honestly, he knew he deserved it.

Sasuke laid back on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. He has been attracted to her for a while now, but he never acted on his feelings. He just wasn't a romantic type of guy. Even though Itachi was long gone by now, he had made Sasuke's life a living hell, and Sasuke wasn't sure if he was ever going to be able to have a close relationship with anyone ever again.

He was afraid that they'd be taken from him.

However, there was another side of him that wanted to be happy. Who knew how much time he had left? Sakura and Naruto (and perhaps Kakashi) were the only ones who Sasuke really trusted.

The only thing standing in his was now was his damned Uchiha pride. He didn't want to chase after Sakura after what she did the other night – it would only make him seem desperate. He knew that her goal in pulling that little stunt was to get to him, and it had _definitely_ worked. But Sasuke was not going to let a woman seduce him into doing what she wanted.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fuck it.

Sasuke got up and jumped out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked up into Sakura's apartment to see her white window curtain fluttering in the wind.

'_Good. Her windows are open_.' He thought to himself.

Sasuke jumped up into her bedroom and looked around for a sign of her.

None.

Well...he'd just have to wait.

He hated waiting for things. But for this…he'd make an exception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura entered her apartment well after midnight.

"Ugh…I hate 12 hour shifts."

She walked into her bedroom, heading for the shower.

She smirked when she felt Sasuke's presence in her bedroom. She knew that he was standing in the shadows between her windows and her bed.

As she walked into her bedroom, she was tempted not to say anything to him because she wanted to make him say something first.

When she hesitated at the bed, Sasuke knew that Sakura knew he was standing in her bedroom.

When he didn't say a word, she decided to tempt him some more. She pulled off her white doctor's coat and laid it on the bed. With her back towards him, she reached around to her back and began slowly unzipping her white nurse's outfit.

Laughing in her mind, she shrugged off her dress and inwardly swore. _'I should have worn the black lace.'_ However, she also knew that at the point, he probably couldn't care less what kind of undergarments she was wearing. He was here for one purpose only.

She let the dress drop to the floor to reveal her maroon panties and matching maroon silk bra. Raising her left foot in order to bring the dress gracefully to waist level, she then tossed the dress on the chair as well.

Before she could get the bathroom door, he spoke in a tone that made her want to jump him right then and there.

"I know what you're doing," he said in a low, sensual voice.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked innocently while keeping her back to him, but turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

Silence.

He took a few steps towards her.

"And it seems that it is working," he said.

He stopped walking when he was an inch behind her. She could feel his breath on her upper back. She could feel his body warmth on her back. She turned her head forward again. He reached up and with a feather light touch, ran his finger tips from the back of her neck, down her shoulders, down her arms and back up, leaving goosebumps behind. He bent down and kissed he neck lightly. He was barely touching her, and she was already quivering in anticipation. Suddenly, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her roughly around and pushed her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay, please don't shoot me. I don't write cliffies on purpose!!!! I swear! I was planning on one more chapter, but it's almost 3 am and I haven't started my homework yet. I'll update ASAP. But, unfortunately, it probably won't be for another 2 weeks or so. **

**Thank you again for reading this! I've got almost 5000 hits. You guys really make me smile. **

**ComplexChaoticMind20- your review made me laugh out loud! You are too kind!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews really keep me going. Your reviews for last chapter made my WEEK!**

**All right. Here is the last chapter! I can't believe this story evolved the way it did! I really never intended to get this much feedback! I wrote this story because it made me laugh. Well, I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. **

**Oh, Sasuke… I just ****LOVE**** screwing with you…  
**

**Thank you again! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!**

**PS. I got this out a LOT faster than I thought I would! **

**I still don't own Naruto…nor will I ever.**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Once inside, he pushed her up against the wall and bent near her ear. His voice just above a whisper, he said,

"I liked your show the other night." He then started kissing, licking, and biting her neck.

Hardly able to string words together, she whispered out, "I thought you might."

'_Damn it, Sakura, pull it together. Stop acting like you are enjoying this so much.'_

Hearing her high-pitched voice, she felt Sasuke smirk against her collarbone. She then decided to listen to her inner-self for the numerous time this week, and roughly pushed him against the counter on the opposite side of the bathroom.

She gave him a bit of a smirk, then walked over to the shower and put the water on.

Turning around and crossing her arms, she said,

"Do you know why I did it?"

Sasuke put his hands on the counter behind him.

"I have an idea, yes."

She walked slowly over to him and put her hands underneath his shirt.

'_Two can play at this game.'_ She thought to herself.

She ran her hands from his lower abs to his chest, smirking when she felt his muscles tense at her touch.

She put her mouth as close to his ear as possible and breathed, "And?" She smirked when she felt him gulp.

Pulling away to look in his eyes, she ran her hands back down his abs and put her two pointer fingers in the waistband of his boxers. She ran her fingers back and forth.

When he couldn't find his voice, Sakura smiled softly, "Couldn't resist me, eh?"

_Hell no I can't resist._ "I'm only here because I know that this is what you want." He said a bit smugly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _'Wrong answer. Now I'll make you beg.'_ Sakura laughed a bit evilly. "Really?" She said, obviously not believing one word of his lie. He didn't like the look in her eye.

"So you are going to give me what _I_ want? You're not here to get what _you_ want?" She pulled back and crossed her arms.

No answer.

The bathroom was starting to get steamy.

She took another step back and sighed.

"Well that's unfortunate." She looked over at the shower briefly, then turned her eyes back to him. Sasuke then decided that he did not like the devious smile she was giving him.

"Well, I'll admit that you have got me a bit…hot and bothered. So would you mind waiting outside while I get in the shower and…" She then hooked her fingers in her underwear and he briefly thought she was going to take them off right then and there. "…deal with my problem?"

She saw Sasuke's breath become labored and his eyes widen.

When he didn't move, she walked up to him and ground her hips against him while saying into his ear, "Or would you rather watch?"

She pulled back to see his cheeks color a bit. If he was having difficulty breathing before, it was nothing to the way he was breathing now.

"Um…ye—yeah. I'll – I'll just w—wait outside."

Sakura smiled as she watched him practically run out of the door.

'_Poor guy._'

Although Sakura found his reactions quite humorous, she decided she would play with him a bit more.

Covering her mouth to stifle the sounds of her giggles, she took off the rest of her clothing and hopped in the shower.

"I am going to go to hell for this…" she whispered.

She could still feel his Chakra signature in her bedroom.

'_If he didn't make this so difficult…I wouldn't have to drive him crazy.'_

Sigh.

'_He asked for it…_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was sitting on Sakura's bed, his head in his hands. He was trying to calm himself and his body down. She wanted him to beg. And there was no way in hell that an Uchiha would beg for anything – _ever_.

He heard the drawing of the shower curtain, and he knew that she was in the shower. He tried to push the thoughts of the water running down her body out of his head.

He never expected was what happened next.

His head snapped up as he heard loud moans coming from the bathroom.

When she said that she had to 'deal with her problem' he didn't think that she was _actually_ going to do that.

Well, apparently she had proven him wrong for the third time that week.

The moans started to get louder, and he could have sworn that she was saying his name.

There was _no way_ he was going to be able to control himself now.

Absolutely no way.

Flashes of her dancing the other night and what was currently happening in the bathroom had pushed him over the edge.

Sakura had achieved what no other person on Earth had.

**She had made him beg. **

He stood up and pushed the door open.

Her moans got significantly louder. When she heard the door open, she stopped.

"Sasuke?" She asked uncertainly.

He crossed the bathroom quickly and stopped in front of the shower curtain. She pulled the curtain back a bit and looked at him.

He looked at her wet face.

"I lied," he said simply.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"About…?"

He took his shirt off.

"I came here because I wanted to. It's not just for you. I want it too."

And with that, he ripped open the shower curtain and kissed her roughly without even taking his pants off.

She was a bit shocked, but it passed in about two seconds when she felt his tongue in her mouth. The hot water raining down on them made it all the more enjoyable. He pushed her against the cold wall of the shower while they kissed each other franticly. Sakura knew that it was because they had both been waiting for this for a _very_ long time.

He put his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing against her as hard as possible, she moaned when he ground against her. The feeling of their naked skin touching was one of the best feelings Sakura had ever experienced. She reached down to unbutton his pants. Shoving them down, she could feel Sasuke smirk at her eagerness. Helping her, he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side of the shower. She reached behind her and turned the shower dial so the water would become hotter.

"Sasuke," she moaned when he began to bite her neck. The way she said his name drove him crazy. She dug her fingernails into his back while he ran his hands down her back to her rear. In one quick movement, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Please." She breathed. "Take them off," referring to his blue boxers.

'Please' was the only word he needed to hear. He brought his mouth back up to her lips and kissed her, trying to pour all of the passion he could muster into one kiss.

He lowered his arms and took the offending material off. Without hesitation he was inside her, their mouths stifling the sounds of both their groans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sakura woke up at 10:30. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of last night; it was something that they both had wanted for a long time. You could have cut the lust in the air in the bathroom with a knife. After their initial encounter, they made their way to the bedroom and continued. It wasn't until the morning that Sakura realized the sheets were soaking wet from the water on their bodies from the shower. The second and …third time, however were vastly different from the first. Just as pleasurable, but there was something different in the way Sasuke touched her. It was as though he was more patient and more loving. She smiled at the thought.

Just then she realized that Sasuke was no longer in bed with her. She rolled over and saw a note on his pillow with a single red rose.

'_I went out early to train with Naruto. I don't know how he managed to get up before the crack of noon, either. I didn't want to wake you. I figured you were worn out from last night…'_

Sakura rolled her eyes at that statement. She knew that while he writing that line, there was a smirk on his face.

'_Smug bastard.' _She thought.

'…_I should be back around 3. _

_--Sasuke_

_PS. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?'_

Sakura smiled. She supposed that him coming right out and asking her to be his girlfriend was too much to expect.

After last night, however, she decided that good things come to those who wait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay. I had written this story with intention of them getting together in the end…it was never just about sex. So then I dropped hints that they were going to stay together after this. Besides, all that sexual tension had to come to a head at some point, right?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! If you did, please let me know! I'd like to read your feedback.**

**I am now going to finish Taking Chances, then on to my new ItaXSaku fic 'Let it whip'. Keep an eye out!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
